


Start of the Story

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairytale's just beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic

So this is the fairytale he’s been writing on the back of his hand for her: The princess isn’t in a tower but she’s still kind of approachable, in an Ally Sheedy way (NOT Molly Ringwald). The prince is barely a prince but sort of a jester-slash-knave with great hair and a crooked smile. The prince had an awesome friend and a sort-of-awesome dad who helped the prince get his head glued straight, and the princess had a great friend with big ears who was worried that no price would ever be good enough for her, and wicked prince who wanted her hand – but didn’t succeed in getting it.

The story’s ongoing – it’ll probably never be finished.

He knows that when she kisses him


End file.
